Sora's Adventures of Nighttime Wishes
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Alice goes with Jane to get over the ending of her old adventures with Robin Hood and Little John in Disney World. Sora, Riku and Kairi go there to see a show too, but the show seems cancelled, but when they sleep. The blue fairy hears and grants Alice's wish. It turns into wonderful advnture with romance, fun, songs, thrills, and even mayhem with evil.
1. Start a New Adventure

I don't own anything in this the character's belong to Disney and Kingdom Hearts sinxsquare.

* * *

Chapter 1

Start a New Adventure

_Wishes, are a powerful and inexpiable thing_s. _They can_ _cause the greatest joy, but can cause the greatest sadness as well but what we seem to forget where it comes from._

* * *

It was the afternoon as Jane was making soup for Danny, her little brother, while mother went out. Danny ran down stairs wearing tan pants and and a green short sleeve shirt. "Jane! Jane! When's mother coming back?" asked Danny jumping up and down.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Soon, Danny," said Jane as she stirred the soup. She wore a purple shirt and brown pants.

"When's Peter Pan coming back?" Jane stopped stirring and messed with her brown hair.

It's been three mouths senses she saw Peter Pan and her visit wasn't the best one. She nearly betrayed Peter and the Lost Boys to Captain Hook and Tinkerbell almost died because of her not believing. Now, she does believe and longs for another adventure if would be with Peter even better, but mother warned her: Peter Pan is never good with timing. Her mother, Wendy, only saw him once and many years passed and she only saw him when he brought Jane home and she was an adult. Jane didn't know when she would ever see him again. She prayed it would be soon, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"I hope soon, Daniel," she finally answered as he ruffled his blonde hair. "Now, wash up. So you can have your lunch." Danny ran to the bathroom till the doorbell suddenly rang.

Danny ran out of the bathroom. "Cousin Mary! Cousin Alice!" yelled Danny. Jane turned off the stove and came to greet her cousins.

Alice and Jane were friends since they were young even if Jane was two years older than her. Alice told Jane once that she went to a world she called Wonderland with talking animals, a crazy tea party, and a strange croquet game. Jane would just laugh and say she was only dreaming, but last time she visited her she had just come back from Neverland and Alice would laugh at her and said: "Who is dreaming now?"

Mary put down the suitcases and hugged Daniel. "Who are we today, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "I'm fine."

Mary looked at Jane. "And a fine young lady you are becoming."

Jane smiled. "Thank you."

Mary put him down. Danny looked at suitcases. "Are stay with us for the weekend?" asked Danny.

Mary shook her head. "No, but Alice will be staying with you for a little while." Danny looked at Alice, but Alice didn't say a word.

Wendy smiled. "And we're going to be good guest to her," she stared at Danny and Jane. "Right?"

"Yes, mother," they said in unison.

Jane went up to Alice. Alice had blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore a little blue dress with a white apron like Wendy's; her mother's. "Alice, I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Fine," she answered quietly.

Jane looked at her. Alice was usually talking at this time. "I can't wait for all the adventures we're going to have."

Alice glared her angrily. "I don't want any more adventures!" Alice quickly ran upstairs.

Mary sighed. "Oh dear, I thought coming here would make her feel better as did mother and father. She's not herself anymore," Mary turned to Wendy. "Oh Wendy, I know some how this house is special and want help Alice, please."

Wendy nodded. "She'll be better in no time."

Mary looked at Jane. "I know you two are very close friends would promise to protect her and be a friend?" Jane nodded. "Good. Well, I must be going college won't wait for me," said Mary as she walked out the door to the car and got inside. "Goodbye!" she yelled

Wendy, Danny, and Jane waved goodbye, but she couldn't help think: what was wrong with Alice.

* * *

The day did not get any better. Alice stayed in Jane's room for most of the day since that's where she would be staying. Alice never really talked at lunch she was silent and at dinner she was silent. Everything today with Alice was silence.

Jane came up to her room and in her purple nightgown. She decided to call it the Neverland gown cause she went to Neverland in it. Jane stopped Alice sitting near the window sill. "It must have been nice to go to Neverland and have an adventure," said Alice.

"It was wonderful."

Alice turned to Jane with tears in her eyes. "At least you know when it ended." Alice started to cry.

Jane looked at Alice with pity. "What's wrong?"

"I use to go on adventures all the time with my friends, Robin Hood and Little John all the time, but then they just stopped." Alice continued to cry.

Jane closed to the door behind her. "Alice, please stop crying. It won't help anyone."

"I sorry I can't stop," Alice continued to cry as she got out her handkerchief.

Jane sat on the bed. "Why don't you think of good times you had with them?"

Alice looked up through her tears. "I tried, but when I think of good times I think of sad times. Then when I think of sad times, I think of funny times. When I think of funny times I think of scary times. Then I can't stop crying." Alice started to cry again.

Jane thought for a minute and snapped her fingers. "Mother says it's good to talk things out. So tell me what happened?"

Alice looked up again and thought. "Well, we realized someone spiked Dumbo's water with wine."

"Who's Dumbo?"

"A baby elephant with big ears we were helping to set his mother free from circus jail and make him a star of the circus."

"Oh," said Jane in shock.

"Then Dumbo and his friend, Timothy Q. Mouse, started to act strange from the spiked water. Then those awful Pink Elephants came, they appeared out of nowhere. It happened so quickly. I woke up and I was in London again," Alice sighed and looked out the window. "I shouted and I searched for them, but I couldn't find them." Jane looked at her with pity. "Then I realized something horrible."

"What was that Alice?" asked Jane.

"That our adventures together had ended… forever." Alice started to cry again.

Jane couldn't take her crying any more. "Oh! For heaven's sake! No wonder parents you here! Your impossible!" she yelled. Alice cried louder. Jane looked at her again sorry for what she said. "I'm sorry. I feel the same way about Peter Pan, but I know where he is," Jane sighed. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Wendy stood outside Jane's room hearing about Alice and a little about Jane. She knew how both felt especially with Jane. Peter Pan was her childhood stories come true. She made her and her brothers, John and Michael, so happy and when they went to Neverland even better, but she knew it was time to go home when memories of home, Nana, her mother and father started to fade away. They couldn't lose those memories. Even they returned home, she vowed to always believe in him. She hoped on day he would come back but never did until Jane went and she got to see Peter again even for a little while and just to say good bye she never really got. Wendy looked at letter she had with Jane's name on it, maybe this would cheer her up. Wendy knocked on the door.

Jane ran to her bed room door and opened it. "Oh, hi mother."

"Jane dear, I have a letter for you," Wendy said holding it out to her.

Jane took the letter and examined it. "A letter? For me? At this time of hour? Who's it from?"

Wendy laughed. "So many questions about a piece of paper, but I honestly I don't know. You should read it and find out."

Jane smiled. "Alright, I'll ready it. Thank you mother."

Wendy walked out of her room. "You're quiet welcome dear. Now don't you to stay up all night."

"We won't," Jane answered as started open it.

Alice looked up at Jane and the letter in interest. "What does the letter say?" asked Alice.

"Wait, I have to read it first," said Jane as she started to read the letter silently. It read:

* * *

**_Dear, Jane_**

**_I have heard so much about you from your mother. I can see why she's so proud of you. That why I would like to give you a gift. I'm please to give you two tickets to see Nighttime Wishes, a firework show on the magic of wishes in Disney World. The show is in 2 hours from now, I would be glad to see and your friend, whom ever friend you choose at Disney World._**

**_Sighed, A Good Friend._**

* * *

Jane looked from the letter in awe. "Wow,"

Alice looked at her. "Well, what does the letter say?"

"It's says I've been invited to see a show called Nighttime Wishes and it's in two hours!"

Alice smiled. "That's wonderful. Tell me all about it when you get back," said Alice as she stared out the window.

Jane thought. She did have two tickets and Danny was too young to just to be with only her and mother is much too busy. Jane smiled. This was the right choice. "I won't have to tell you."

Alice turned from the window and glared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jane grabbed Alice's hands. "Don't you see, Alice? I'm taking you with me."

Alice stepped back in shock. "Me?"

"Of course, the person gave me two tickets. You don't think I'm going alone, do you?"

"No, no, but why me of all people? I'm miserable."

"To get you out of your slump."

"How will another adventure help? I don't want to any more adventures," sighed Alice.

"It's really quick simple. It counters the old ones," Alice sighed and turned away. "Come on, Alice. What do you say?"

Alice looked at Jane. She wanted to have fun, but wanted her old friends with her. "I don't know."

"Well, one thing, it's better than crying all day."

Alice chuckled. It was true she did hate crying all day. "Well… maybe… or maybe not," Alice thought and looked at Jane. "Jane, if I say yes or no will you still be my cousin?"

"I'll always be your cousin," said Jane with a smile.

"And my friend?"

"It's the same and I'll always be your friend."

Alice smiled maybe she did need another adventure. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Jane smiled. "Really, Alice?"

Alice placed her hands on her hip and smiled. "Of course. Who pass up this adventure?"

"Alright, get that bag on the dresser and put some snacks from down stairs in it and some money, a map, and that jar in the drawer. And I'll tell mother we're leaving and say goodbye," ordered Jane. Alice nodded as she quickly went to work.

Jane ran out of her room. "Mother! Mother," yelled Jane as she ran out of the room.

Wendy ran out of her room tying her robe. "Darling, what's wrong? What is it?" Jane jumped into her arms hugged as she Wendy spun her around. Once they stopped. Jane smiled and looked at her mother.

"The letter had two tickets to see as a show in Disney World and I'm going tonight with Alice."

Wendy looked at Jane. "Tonight?"

"The show starts tonight in 2 hours and… Alice really needs this." Wendy simply smiled. Jane smiled back and hugged her. "Oh mother, we'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Wendy looked at her daughter. She did something never did when Peter left made her own adventure. "Be safe, Jane."

Jane smiled. "I love you and I'll miss you mother." Wendy smiled back as Jane ran back into the room.

"Alright, you ready Alice?" asked Jane as she entered the room.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I've got everything." Alice thought, but how are we going to get to the train station and in two hours."

Jane smiled. "Oh we're not taking the train."

"Then Jane how we'll get to Disney World?" asked Alice a bit nervous.

Jane laughed. "Fly, of course."

Alice stepped back shocked. "Fly?"

"It's easy all you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust and Tink gave me a lot of pixie dust."

Alice stepped up. "I'm ready to fly."

"Okay, let's do a test try," said Jane as she sprinkled pixie dust on her and Alice and help Alice on the bed. "Now, start jumping," Alice started to jump. "One," Alice jumped higher. "Two," Alice jumped even higher. "Three!"

Alice jumped high in the air as she stayed. "I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" until she fell back on the bed. Jane laughed. "What did I do wrong?"

Jane snapped her fingers. "Oh forgot think of a happy thought."

Alice closed her eyes as she ran a room as her feet started lift off the floor. "Let me try just once more."

Jane started to fly in the room. "Look, your floating off the floor."

Alice opened her eyes seeing her feet off the floor. "Jiminy!"

"You did it!" cheered Jane. "We can fly!"

Wendy heard the cheering and came and saw them fly and stepped back in amazement. "You can fly!"

Alice and Jane spun in the air. "We can fly!"

Jane flew to window sill. "Okay, here we go," as she flew out the window.

Alice followed, but tumbling as she did. "This is going to be fun," Alice waved as she fell. "Goodbye, Cousin Wendy."

Wendy waved as they flew off. "Goodbye, Alice. Goodbye, Jane."

Jane and Alice stood on the Big Ben clock hand. "Now which direction?" Jane asked herself as Alice read the letter as she looked on the back.

"Jane, there's something on the back," she said as she was about to read:

**_P.S._**

**_If you choose to go through the air, then as the second star to the leads you to Neverland. The first star to the left leads you to Disney World._**

**_Sighed, A Good Friend_**

Jane grabbed Alice's hand. "Are you ready to start?"

Alice nodded. "I'm ready." They flew in air as song seemed to fill the air.

_ When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start." _

Jane and Alice dived down on their backs. Alice dropped the bag, but dove down and caught it, saw Jane was far ahead and struggled to catch up.

_"Think of all the joy you find," _

Jane and Alice flew under the London bridge.

_"When you live the world behind,"_

Jane flew over the clouds as Alice flew through the clouds.

_"And bide your tears good bye."_

Jane and Alice smiled and laughed as they flew through the sky.

_"You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

The first star to the left twinkled as bright to the second star to right, but unknown to the two travelers they weren't the only ones getting ready to go to Disney World.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island called Destiny Island. A girl named Kairi was staring in the distance at the ocean as her brown hair flowed in the wind. She pink and white dress that stopped at her thighs and pink shoes. "Why do I feel a heart with so much pain?" she asked herelf.

Kairi was a princess of heart and though she was the last one of the princess of heart she was the most powerful one and could feel the pain of the princess of heart and for weeks she could feel this pain.

"Kairi! Hey Kairi!" yelled a boy as he ran up to her.

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Kairi.

Sora was brave and sometimes naïve young man. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a red, black, and white short-sleeve jacket, red and black shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Did you get everything?" asked Sora.

Kairi sighed.

"The munny?"

"Yes."

"The map?"

"Yes."

"The tickets?"

"Yes, are you done?" asked Kairi

"Food?"

Kairi sighed. "No, Sora. I forgot with a stomach like you and Riku's. Yes, I got the food."

Sora sighed. "I'm sorry, but we'll miss Yen Sid's train."

Kairi smiled. She may not like it sometimes, but she loves when Sora cares. "Don't worry, I'm coming," she said as continued to stare out in the distance.

Sora stared at her. "Is something wrong, Kairi? It's not like you to be like this."

Kairi looked at Sora. "I've changed in the last year, you were gone." Sora sighed.

Sora left Kairi on the island to find Riku and King Mickey for whole year and some reason. He couldn't remember half of it for some reason.

Kairi smiled. "I was just thinking." Kairi turned back to the distance.

Sora rolled his eyes as he walked away. "She's lying."

Suddenly, Kairi's head started hurt and she started to hear voice.

* * *

_"Jane, slow down. I can't fly as fast as you." _Suddenly, Kairi saw a bright light when she opened her eyes she was tangent. Suddenly she say a a girl in a purple nightgown and light brown hair and light brown eyes.

_"That just means you can't beat me!"_

A little girl in a blue dress and white apron. She had blonde hair and and light blue eyes flew past Kairi. _"That's not fair, Jane."_

"That's Alice," said Kairi.

The other girl laughed. _"And that just means I win! HA! HA!"_

Alice struggled to catch up. _"Oh no, you won't! I will!"_

* * *

Kairi suddenly felt her pain again and saw another bright light. Suddenly, she was back on the beach on Destiny Island. Kairi's mind was spinning with questions. "Alice's heart is pain? But she looked so happy? And who is Jane?"

Suddenly, another boy came running to her. "Riku?"

Riku was a very mature young man. He had white hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white and black sleeveless vest with a zipper, gray pants, and white tennis shoes.

"Kairi, Sora may be patient with you and can hardly talk to you, but I'm not," said Riku as he grabbed her arm and dragged her. Kairi glared at him. "It was this or we leave without you and we hear Sora crying all the way there."

Kairi smiled as they made it to the train. "No way. I wouldn't miss going to Disney World for the world." Kairi got on the train as it closed the door.

Sora smiled as the train moved. "Yeah, Kairi's right. Who would want to miss the show."

Riku folded his arms and smiled. "Yeah, with a title like Nighttime Wishes. I guess to could be an awesome night."

Sora smiled really pumped. "Yeah, a new adventure," he said as the disappeared into a strange light.

* * *

A/N: This based on my Youtube crossover adventure.


	2. Song of Dreamers

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2

Song of Dreamers

On the train, Riku sat in the seat with his eyes closed claiming he wasn't sleep. Kairi slept across a seat. Sora stood staring out the train door window

For some reason, Sora felt home sick. He and Riku had returned to Destiny Island about two months ago. He still really hasn't been home long enough to say he's been home. And now, he misses home more than ever.

Riku opened his eyes and stretched and yawned. He turned to see Sora staring out the window. "Come on, Sora. Don't tell me you're not missing home already."

Sora gazed out the window and sat beside Kairi, who was still sleep. "For the last year, I was looking for you and the King so we could go home together and see Kairi again because I made a promise to her."

Riku stood up. "And what was the promise?"

"It was that he would bring the lucky charm I gave him when he came back." Sora turned seeing that Kairi just woke up. "But Sora you did come back. But do still miss home?"

Sora stood up and looked out the window of the train door. "You know," he took out the Roxas's blue marble from his pocket and stared at it remembering the sadness he went through not knowing his home. "I do."

Kairi got up turned Sora around and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, get over it," Sora looked shocked as Riku just laughed. "We're going to see a wonderful show in Disney World! It's an adventure. I finally get an adventure with you guys. So you can go soft on me know," Sora laughed. Kairi smiled. "And we'll be home soon."

Riku smiled. "Yeah, we can go with you crying."

Kairi sat down on her seat and placed her hand over her heart. "Tonight's going to be a special. I can feel it," Kairi looked at Sora again and smiled. "Can't you Sora?" Sora simply smiled at her. Suddenly, light shine through the windows. The three islanders looked out.

"Next stop, Disney World; Please be seated," said the train. Riku, Sora, and Kairi sat down knowing in few minutes their adventure would beginning.

Few minutes later, another light shined through the windows. "Now, arriving at Disney World," The train stopped. "Thank you for riding." The door slide open. Riku was the first to get out then Kairi and last Sora.

Riku folded his arms. "This is not what I accepted."

Sora looked around this not what accepted either. The park was empty. The lights were out it was silent. Not a sign of life anywhere.

Kairi frowned. "Why is it so empty?" She looked at Sora. "Were we late?"

Riku shook his head. "No way, we left on time and arrived on time. And know we could've been the only ones invited."

Sora looked at Riku. "And you say I'm slow. Who invites only three people to a show?"

Riku thought. "Could be a trap?"

Sora shook his head. "The train is only run by good magic."

Kairi sighed until she heard someone's voice.

"Hurry, up, Alice we're already late." The islanders turned towards a girl running… in her nightgown. "Come on. We're late, Alice."

Alice struggled to catch up. "You're starting to sound like the White Rabbit."

Sora stared at the glare at the two girls. One of them looked familiar. "Alice?"

Alice turned to Sora. "Sora? Is that you?" Sora nodded. Alice ran to Sora and hugged him. "Oh, Sora. It's been so long."

Sora smiled. "Nice to see you too."

Jane walked over to Sora and Alice hugging. She has never seen her just hug someone like that before except for family, but by this situations she seemed to consider him family.

Alice let go and looked to Riku and Kairi. "Are these your friends?"

Kairi smiled. "Nice to see you again. Under different… meeting places of course." Alice smiled and laughed understanding her.

Alice turned to Riku. Riku took his hand out. "Hey, my name is Riku."

Alice looked at him. "I remember you."

Riku scratched the back of he's head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

When he was fight against Sora, he helped kidnap the princesses of heart.

Alice smiled. "I'll forgive you just promise you won't kidnap me again."

Riku laughed. "Deal."

Jane walked up to them. "Who are you?"

"These are my friends," said Alice.

Sora placed his hand behind his head. "Yeah, my name's Sora."

Kairi smiled and waved. "I'm Kairi."

Riku folded his arms. "My name's Riku."

Jane smiled. "Any friend of my cousin Alice is a friend of mine. My name is Jane."

Kairi shook Jane's hand. "Nice to meet you. So why are you two here?"

Jane took her two tickets of the bag. "We came to see the show."

Sora looked at them shocked. "You too!" said Sora as he took out three tickets. "We came to see the show too, but no one's here and we're on time and the show hasn't started."

"Oh no," yelled Alice staring at a sign.

Jane ran to her. "What is it?"

Alice read the sign:

_Nighttime Wishes, a show that starts with a wish, has been canceled._

_Time of cancelation:_

_7 hours ago._

"7 hours ago!" yelled Kairi

Riku folded his arms thinking. "Who invites people to a canceled show?"

Alice yawned. "We could always see it tomorrow, but I so tired."

Kairi yawned too. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

Sora sighed. "Well, we could sleep in the train."

Riku turned and tapped Sora's shoulder. "That might a problem," said Riku pointing.

Sora turned. A twinkle of light surrounded the train and disappeared before their eyes. Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride,"

Alice sighed and sat on the floor. "And are place to sleep for the night." Alice turned to Jane. "Jane, maybe we could fly somewhere to sleep."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "Well, theirs three problems with that. 1. I only brought enough pixie dust and back. 2. it's not enough for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. 3. And I don't have enough money for 6 people to stay in not even for two."

Alice sighed. "What ever we'll we do?"

Sora thought and turned to think. Everybody looked so exhausted even he was tired. Sora thought and then snapped his fingers. "We could sleep here for the night."

Kairi turned to Sora. "Sora!"

Riku looked shocked. "Really?!"

Alice looked up. "Are you?!"

Jane finished Alice's sentence. "Serious?!"

Sora shrugged. "Well, sure. No one's around and its nice weather and I think we've done it before. Think it's just like a camp out."

Jane thought. He was right and they didn't really have much of a choice. "Well, I'll try."

Kairi smiled. "I'll try too. I've never had a sleep over in Disney world."

Riku sighed. "It's worth a shot it's better than nothing."

Alice sighed. "It might be fun. I guess."

Sora sat on the ground. "So where do you two from?"

Jane sat down too. "We'll were both live in London, but I live in the city. Alice lives in the countryside, but we've both been to strange places."

Kairi looked at her. "Like what?"

Alice sighed. "Well, Sora knows I went to a place called Wonderland, where there are a talking animals, crazy tea parties, and short-temper of a queen; which Sora saved me from with his keyblade."

Jane looked at Sora confused. "Keyblade?"

Sora nodded. He took out his hand and suddenly a weapon that looked like a key. "This keyblade lets me fight dark creatures and protect the worlds out there."

"Oh, I guess you've been everywhere then like Peter Pan."

Both Sora and Riku looked shocked at Jane. "You know Peter Pan?!"

Jane nodded. "Yes, he took my mother, Wendy, and my uncles, Michael and John to Neverland they returned home and grew up. Then went to Neverland, well more kidnapped by Captain Hook, but in Neverland and became the first lost girl."

Riku sighed and yawned. "I guess we've all had our adventures," as he layed down and closed his eyes.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes too.

Kairi looked at Alice remembering her vision. "Alice, are you okay?"

Alice nodded. "I'm just missing some friends?"

Kairi sighed. "Oh," Kairi could hardly keep her eyes open and they slowly closed.

Sora looked at Alice. "You'll find them. You just have to relax a little," he said a little tired.

Alice sighed. "I wish I could, but," she suddenly heard deep breathing. She turned seeing Sora feel asleep. "Oh, what I wish for never comes true. I wish that what I wished for finally came true," she yawned. "Goodnight." Alice laid down and started to blink her eyes closed. "I wish had friends and real adventure," she whispered before she fell asleep dreaming.

* * *

Everybody slept that night, but suddenly a star started to twinkle brighter than the other stars in the sky. It started to get closer and closer. Suddenly the star shot out a blinding light. It revealed a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue dress. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. People, who ever seen or heard of her called her the Blue Fairy.

She looked down and smiled. She looked at Sora. "_Sora, you very brave young man with a good heart and fun spirit and are ways a good friend,_"She gentle tapped Sora's head as Sora seemed to fall deeper asleep.

She turned to Riku. "_Riku, though you have made wrong decisions, you have amended them, with strong heart you can battle any darkness,"_ she did the same to Riku and Riku feel deeper asleep as well.

She turned to Kairi. _"Kairi, princess of heart, you are always faithful to a friend and will never let them go in your memory or heart will always be there to help,"_ she did the same Kairi feel deeper asleep.

She turned to Jane. _"Jane, at first you were unwilling be believe and found not happiness in the world, but your trip to Neverland has changed you and made you a true Lost Child, because a Lost Childs job is to have fun, but spread that fun as well,"_ she did the same and Jane fell deeper asleep.

She turned to Alice and smiled. _"Alice, another princess of heart, a curious mind is wonderful and the friends you meet are always in your heart,"_ she did the same and Alice fell deeper asleep.

_"That's why tonight I shall grant your wish."_ She held her wand in the air she twirled it around as she twirled her wand the stars started to twirl as she did she spoke her spell:

_When star are born, they poses a gift or two. One of them is this they have the power to make wish come true. A wish of adventure has been asked tonight. I'll grant your wish with song of dreams and burst of light. Wishes shall come true tonight!_

Suddenly a burst light filled the air and the Blue Fairy disappeared and followed by a star dust trail.

* * *

Alice quickly opens her eyes and jumped up. "Who's there? What wish?" She looked around seeing everyone was still sleep.

Jane woke up still half sleep. "What going on?"

Alice turned to her "Didn't you hear that voice?"

Jane glared at her. "Oh Alice, stop playing go back to sleep." Jane closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Alice sighed. "Oh it was just a dream," Alice looked around. "I could have sworn…" she suddenly heard a beautiful voice. "That voice…," it sounded so gentle and sweet. "What are you saying?" asked Alice. The voice spoke:

* * *

_"Sing the song that Dreamer's sing. Sing the Song of Dreamer."_

* * *

Alice thought. "Song of Dreamers?" Alice smiled. "Oh, yes. I remember that song. When I was little and I was afraid of the dark Mary would sing it to me to help me sleep," Alice thought. "Now, did go?" Alice thought and then smiled and started to sing.

* * *

_"Starlight, Star bright first_ _star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and what dreamers do and all our wishes… will come true."_

* * *

Suddenly, a firework shot into the air Alice covered her eyes to sure what the sound was. Alice slow uncovered her eyes hearing music fill the air and seeing the beautiful fireworks.

_"When you wish upon a star,"_

Riku heard the music and quickly opened his eyes and stood up. "What's going on?"

_"Makes no difference," _Jane blinked open her eyes and sees the fireworks and quickly open her eyes, wake. _"Who you are."_

Jane looked around. "Oh my gosh," she said with amazement.

_"Anything your heart desires." _

Kairi started to sit up she looked at the fireworks. "It's wonderful."

_"Will come to you." _

Sora opened his eyes and saw the fireworks as shot into the air. "What's going on?"

"Well, I heard a voice telling me to sing. I-I started singing and this happened."

Jane looked at Alice. "What happened?"

Alice pointed to the sky. " That's what happened!" The fireworks filled the air.

"Those fireworks are coming from the castle," said Kairi. They ran to the castle seeing more of the fireworks.

"Wow," said Jane.

"Pretty huh," said a voice.

They all looked around for the voice.

"Who said that?" asked Kairi still looking around.

"Me," they looked around "Down here," they looked in on the ground and say a talking cricket.

Sora looked surprised. "Jiminy?"

Jane looked surprise. "A talking cricket?!"

Jiminy tipped his hat. "Crickets the name, Jiminy Cricket." Jiminy hopped on to a small stand and pointed at the castle with his tiny umbrella. " Now those fireworks aren't fireworks."

Alice looked confused. "There not?"

"No, they're wishes coming true, but I bet a few you don't believe that about a wish coming true. Do ya?" asked Jiminy.

Alice sighed. "Well, sometimes."

"Oh, Alice don't worry I didn't either of course I'm just a cricket, but let me tell me what made me change my mind. You see the most fantastic magical things can happen and it all starts with a wish."

Sora steps back. "Wait a minute, a wish?!"

Riku thought ignoring Sora. "What Jiminy doing here?"

Sora glared at Riku. "The sign said a show that starts with a wish."

Alice looked at Sora. "I a wish last night."

Kairi thought. "A show that starts with a wish."

Jane smiled. "We started the show! We're in the show… Nighttime Wishes."

Suddenly the castle lit up and continued the fireworks and voice that spoke to Alice filled the air.

_"Welcome to Nighttime Wishes, a show filled with wishes that come true."_

* * *

A/N: Please Review. I do not own the song _Wishes or When You Wish Upon a Star._


	3. Impossible

Chapter 3

_Impossible_

Sora smiled. "This is cool."

"Amazing," said Kairi

"Pretty awesome," said Riku as he smiled

"It's wonderful," said Jane.

Alice folded her arms. "It's impossible."

They all turned to her. "What?"

"Of course, we're all just dreaming."

Riku folded his arms. "We're having the same dream." Alice nodded. "But you sang the song. You started all this."

"I know!" yelled Alice she fell and sat on the ground. "Maybe I thought there was magic left." Jane went over comforted her knowing how she felt. Sora sighed. Alice sighed. "Impossible."

Kairi thought. "Impossible?"

"Yes exactly," said Alice.

Kairi was in deep thought. "Impossible?"

"Yes," said Alice.

"No!" yelled Kairi. Alice and others stepped back. "Impossible, I think possible, but impossible."

Sora glared at Kairi. "Are you okay?"

Kairi smiled. "Impossible," said Kairi as she started singing.

* * *

**_"Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden a carriage. Impossible, for a plain country 'bumpkin' and a prince to join in marriage. And four white mice will never be four white horses. Such 'falderal' and 'fiddle dee dee of courses, impossible!"_**

Jane looked surprise, but impressed. "Wow."

**_"But the world is full of zanies and fools, who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say. And because theses daft and doie I dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible, thing are happening every day."_**

Alice folded her arms. She was tired of believing. "Please,**_"_** Alice placed her hands on her hip.

Kairi smiled.**_ "Impossible."_**

**_"Impossible."_**

Kairi placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. **_"Impossible."_**

Alice pulled away. **_"Impossible."_**

**_"Impossible."_**

Kairi and Alice looked at each other. **_"Impossible," _**they sang together.

* * *

Jiminy sighed. "Now, Alice I want you to listen to me. Kairi's right. I know it seems impossible, but they can all come true." Alice sighed. "Come on, I want to show you something," Jiminy jumped off. "Come on."

They looked at Sora. Sora shrugged and smiled. "Follow the cricket." They ran off following Jiminy.

Jane looked at Sora. "How do you know Jiminy?"

Sora smiled. "Well," Riku covered his mouth.

"You can't tell her that,"

"Tell me what?" asked Jane.

Sora elbowed Riku. Riku groaned and back away. "Well, I will I trust her." Jane looked at them. "Jiminy traveled with us from world to world and he wrote themdown in a journal. He can be fun and strict at the same time."

Jane smiled. "That's amazing other worlds."

"But this is a secret between us," said Riku. Jane nodded as they ran into the castle.

In the middle of the room, was a large glowing crystal. Jiminy pointed to the crystal. "This is a crystal, full of dreams and wishes have come true. Just listen to theses wishes just touch it." Alice started to walk to it. "Don't worry it won't hurt." Alice touched the crystal and she started to hear voices and a song.

* * *

**_If your heart is in your dream._**

A blue mist appeared in front of them. _"I wish I could go to the ball."_ The blue mist disappeared and turned into red mist. _"I wish someday my prince will come."_

**_No request is to extreme._**

Orange mist appeared appeared. _"I wish… oh, I wish could be part of that world." _ The orange mist quickly turned it a green mist. _"I wish we never had to grow up. Off to Neverland! Ha! Ha!"_

Jane smiled. "That's Peter's wish!" as the green mist twirled around her. Jane laughed as did the others as the green mist twirled around them.

**_When wish upon a star as dreamers do._**

The green mist turned into yellow mist. _"Ha! Ha! Look Jiminy, Someday I wish I could be a real boy."_

Jiminy smiled. "Why, that's Pinocchio!"

The yellow mist a turned into a purple mist. _"Genie, I wish for your freedom."_

The mist disappeared. Alice looked at the crystal. "So here in Disney World. Any wish we make comes true."

Jiminy nodded.

* * *

"Well then, I want to make a wish let me try," said Alice.

Sora smiled. Seeing, Alice turning around a little bit. "Go ahead!"

"Well, I wish I could fly again."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Jane smiled. "And I can teach you."

Kairi nodded. "I'm in."

Riku shook his heads and leaned against the wall. "No thanks. I like my feet on the ground, but you guys go ahead."

Suddenly the crystal started to glow. Suddenly Jane started to glow. "Okay all you have to do is think of a happy thought and believe."

"But Jane that only works with pixie dust," said Alice.

Jane smiled. "But isn't that how the impossible happen." Suddenly, Jane started to fly in the air. "Now, you try."

Kairi ran to the back of the room to get a running start. "I'll think of Destiny Island." Kairi started to run and then she started to float off the ground. "Wow," as she noticed she was off the ground.

Sora closed his eyes. "I'll think of Donald and Goofy." Sora jumped in the air and started floating. Sora had the biggest silliest grin on his face.

Alice closed her eyes. "I'll think of my old adventures." Alice started to fly off the ground. She opened her eyes and realized she was off the ground. "I can fly! I can fly again." They all laughed as they flew around the room and out the window and around the Magic Kingdom.

Riku looked at Jiminy. "How did Alice do that?"

Jiminy looked at Riku. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel sadness and yet she can fly."

Jiminy smiled. "You know anything is possible. All it takes is a little to set it free."

Riku looked up at the sky. "A little courage," he smiled. "Maybe one day I'll have the courage to fly through the sky."

* * *

Soon Sora and the others flew back in and landed on the ground. Alice started to laugh. "That was fun!"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun. I thought I could touch the sky."

Riku smiled. "Maybe we should go home."

Kairi glared at Riku. "Why? Aren't you having fun?"

Riku shrugged. "I am, but wishes can go wrong," Riku turned to the side. "I wished that I could be strong; stronger than Sora, but I ended up hurting him." Sora sighed, knowing what he meant. "Wishes are good but they can go wrong."

Alice thought. "Wait, Riku," Riku looked at Alice. "I don't want to go home, yet. I would like to stay a little longer. It would be nice."

Jane smiled. "Really, Alice? Are you ready to have fun?"

Alice smiled and curtsied. "But of course."

Kairi nodded. "I agree. This place is amazing I want to stay."

Jane smiled. "Me too."

Sora walked up to Riku. "We can handle any bad wishes," he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. "And we'll handle it together."

Riku smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

Alice looked at Kairi. "Kairi, I'm sorry. I got cross with you. You were right. It is possible."

Kairi simply smiled. "So you've finally noticed."

Alice smiled. "I have." Alice soon started to sing.

* * *

**_"It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden a carriage. It's possible, for a plain country 'bumpkin' and a prince to join in marriage. _**

Kairi smiled and joined her.

**_"And four white mice are easily turned to horses. Such 'falderal' and 'fiddle dee dee of courses, It's possible!"_**

Kairi and Alice smiled and sang together.

**_"It's possible!"_**

Jane smiled and joined in.

**_"But the world is full of zanies and fools,"_**

Sora laughed and joined them.

**_"Who don't believe in sensible rules,"_**

Riku sighed and decided to join in.

**_"And won't believe what sensible people say."_**

Soon they all sang together.

**_"And because theses daft and doie I dopes keep building up impossible hopes. Impossible, thing are happening every day."_**

Alice smiled. **_"It's possible."_**

Kairi smiled placed her hands on her shoulder. **_"It's possible."_**

Jane started to fly around again. "**_It's possible."_**

Sora placed his hands behind his head and smiled. **_"It's possible."_**

Riku looked and the sky closed his eyes and smiled. **_"It's possible."_**

They all smiled and looked at each other. **_"It's possible!"_**

* * *

Suddenly the crystal glowed and shot out fireworks. Riku smiled and looked at the others. "I guess. We could handle it together. Anything is possible."


	4. A Romantic Wish

Chapter 4  
A Romantic Wish

Kairi sat and looked at the shining stars. "You know," everyone turned to her. "I want to make my wish."

Sora shrugged. "Sure."

Alice thought for a minute. "What would you wish for?"

Kairi smiled. "I wish I could dance."

Jane stared at Kairi. "You want to dance alone?"

Kairi laughed. "Of course not. Sure, I've danced by myself before but that's just for myself, but to dance with some else," Kairi sighed at thought. "makes you feel so wonderful, strange, and different."

Jiminy hopped on Kairi's shoulder. "Then what your talking is a romantic wish."

Jane and Alice looked at each other and back at Jiminy. "A romantic wish?"

"Yep, some wishes are powerful thing especially when they come straight from the heart with very strong emotions," explained Jiminy as he hopped down from Kairi's shoulder.

Kairi sighed. "I understand, but who will I dance with?"

Sora thought to himself. He knew Riku would probably bother him to no end, but Kairi seemed to want this wish more than anything. "Kairi, I'll dance you."

Kairi looked at Sora and then smiled. "Really, Sora?" Sora nodded as his face started to blush. Kairi smile grew wider as she ran and hugged him. "Thank you." The crystal started to glow as they started to hear music.

Riku looked at Jane as he nodded towards the door, knowing they needed some alone time. Jane nodded in agreement. Alice shook her head. Jane rolled her eyes, grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her out the door.

* * *

Sora scratched the back of his head. "I've never done this before."

Kairi smiled. "It's just follow the pace of my voice," as started to hum leading to a song.

**_"We've just been introduced. I do not know you well, but when the music started, something drew me to your side,"_**

Kairi held out her hand. Sora slowly reached out and touched hers.

**_"So many men and girls are in each others arms. It made me think we might be similarly occupied,"_**

Sora slowly placed his other arm around her waist. "Now, what?" Asked Sora as he whispered in her ear.

Kairi smiled as she sang as the waltzed.

**_"Shall... we... dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?"_**

Sora watched his feet but Kairi made him looked at her.

**_"Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky. Shall we still be together with are arms around each other and shall you be my new romance? On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen. Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we Dance? "_**

Sora sighed. "I have two left feet."

Kairi smiled. "Well, try this," Kairi swayed back an forward. "One, two three, and one, two, three, and one, two, three and one, two, three and"

Kairi smiled and started to sing again.

**_"Shall we dance?"_**

Sora swayed like Kairi keeping point.

**_"One, two, three, and,"_**

**_"On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?"_**

**_"One, two, three, and," _**counted Sora.

_**"Shall we dance?"**_

_**"One, two, three, and,"**_

_**"Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?""**_

_**"One, two, three, and,"**_

Sora smiled and sing with Kairi.

**_"Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky."_**

Kairi smiled.

**_"Shall we still be together with are arms around each other and shall you be my new-"_**

**_"romance?"_** answered Sora.

**_"On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen," Kairi took her hands out._**

**_"Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we Dance? " _**they both sang as they both danced. Sora smiled as he increasingly did better.

* * *

Alice, Jane, and Riku watched from the window.

Jane sighed. "They look so romantic."

Alice sighed. "Yes, they do."

Riku rolled his eyes, but smiled, tapped Jane's shoulder and bowed. "I'll take this dance, but I don't waltz."

Jane smiled, curtsied and took his hand. "This is sweet."

"Yeah, but if you tell Sora or Kairi. I'll deny it."

Jane nodded. "But of course," Then she and Riku started to dance at a fast pace as he then switched from Jane to Alice.

* * *

Sora and Kairi saw this and laughed without them knowing. Sora took Kairi's hand and did the same as Kairi laughed.

Jiminy smiled as he watched children dance. "Well, guess these kids all have feelings each other romantic or just friendship."

And as danced with Kairi as the music slowly started to soon started to think. Now, he felt something strange about Kairi something... wonderful. He thought maybe Jiminy was a wish is stronger and more powerful from the heart.


End file.
